Le maître du temps
by Gabidrael
Summary: Sasuke ne peut plus attendre, il doit avoir Naruto. Il prend alors le contrôle du temps pour assouvir ses plus grands fantasmes. YAOI - slash


**Le maître du temps**

 _Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto_

ATTENTION : VIOL - YAOI - RISQUE DE CHOQUER LA SENSIBILITÉ

Suite à une remarque, je souligne une fois de plus la mise en garde : rien dans cette fic n'est vraie, la cruauté n'y est pas présente quelques soit vos ressenties. Il y a un côté sadique et pervers assumés qui peuvent choquer.

MERCI DE BIEN AVOIR EN TÊTE CET AVERTISSEMENT !

Dans cette fic, Naruto et Sasuke n'ont pas 13 ans ! Je change la période du manga : ils ont entre 16 et 17ans. Je sais, ça fait tard pour être encore à l'école mais c'est dans ce contexte que la fic démarre. Ils sont en dernière année d'étude dans la 1er partie. Dans la seconde, ils ont entre 20 et 22ans. Merci de prendre en compte cette note pour éviter tout malentendu.

.

.

NARUTO x SASUKE

* * *

Sasuke regardait fixement le petit blond devant lui. Il trépignait d'impatience. Surdoué, l'école ne l'intéressait plus depuis longtemps. Le jeune Uchiwa s'était entraîné de nombreuses heures afin de surpasser son frère, un traître, et devenir le plus fort des ninjas. L'école n'était qu'une formalité, il devait garder secret sa force colossale et son génie. Si on apprenait sa réelle capacité, il ne pourrait plus s'entraîner seul et sera suivi comme un chien qu'on dresse. Très peu pour lui, il tenait à son indépendance. Pourquoi aller en cours et suppor.. euh écouter les interminables leçons de leur sensei ? Eh bien la réponse se trouvait devant ses yeux. Il était présent uniquement pour Naruto Uzumaki. Son rival, son camarade de classe et son fantasme. Depuis le jour de leur rencontre, il ne pouvait pas lâcher des yeux le jeune garçon maladroit et hyperactif. Même après s'être répété de nombreuses fois qu'il n'était qu'un baka doublé d'une cervelle de moineau, il ne pouvait le sortir de ses pensées. Est-ce de l'amour ? Surement pas ! Un Uchiwa n'aime pas, il prend ce qu'il convoite et ce qui l'attire jusqu'à l'épuisement de l'intérêt ou de la chose. Et Naruto était sa proie. Il allait savourer cette nouvelle passion et c'est l'attente de pouvoir enfin avoir entre ses serres l'innocent blond aux yeux trop bleus qui le faisait trembler d'excitation. Il ne voulait plus attendre. Il le voulait maintenant. Et ce qu'il veut, il l'a.

Il pensa alors à une nouvelle technique qu'il avait trouvé dans le grenier de la maison principale de sa famille. Ça n'avait pas été facile de la récupérer, de nombreux pièges la protégeaient, il avait failli y perdre la vie. Une fois en main, il avait fallu la déchiffrer et s'entraîner pour la maîtriser. Il lui avait plus de deux ans pour la maîtriser parfaitement. Cette technique était interdite et pour cause. Trop dangereuse et demandait une maîtrise totale de son chakra. Mais il y était parvenu. Lui, le petit dernier de sa prestigieuse famille et dernier survivant. Mais c'était un secret. Il ne devait jamais être découvert sinon il serait exilé du village ou encore pire exécuté.

Les élèves qui l'entouraient étaient soit en train de dormir, nombreux, soit en train de parler en eux, plus nombreux, ou écoutait leur sensei, plus rares. Mais ce n'était pas eux qui le dérangeait, non, c'était ces stupides charognes et vipères telle que Sakura Haruno, qui ne cessait de le regarder d'un air de merlan frit. Comme si des dindes pareil l'intéresseraient un jour. Mais aujourd'hui, à cet instant, sa patience allait bientôt atteindre ses limites. Il ne pouvait plus attendre et devait assouvir ses fantasmes. Pour cela, un moment lui suffirait mais il était trop épié pour exécuter sa technique. Il fit rapidement de choix de mettre hors-service les gêneurs. Sa première victime fut Sakura. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle avec un sourire séducteur et lui demanda ses feuilles. Ravie, l'écervelé les lui tendit avec une vitesse insoupçonnée, lui écrasant le nez en même temps. Au moins, il n'avait pas besoin de trop se mouiller, elle se débrouillait tellement bien toute seule. Se lamentant en excuses et s'agitant dans tous les sens, elle finit par attirer l'attention de leur sensei qui lui demanda de se taire et de changer se place. Finalement, il n'avait même pas eu besoin d'ouvrir la bouche, quelle chance !

Gênée et humiliée, Sakura partit s'installer à l'opposer de Sasuke et ne releva plus la tête. Une bonne chose de faîte. Maintenant, il devait s'isoler avec le petit blond et le plus tôt possible. Il n'allait pas tenir encore très longtemps. Alors, il leva la main et demanda à aller à l'infirmerie, donnant comme excuse un mal de tête et son nez surement cassé par le choc causé par Sakura. Bien sûr, il joua la comédie en se tenant l'arrête du nez en abordant une mine souffrante. la jeune bécasse baissa encore plus bas la tête, disparaissant presque sous la table. Il aurait rit s'il n'était pas aussi concentré à ne pas prendre le jeune Uzumaki sur la table, devant tous, créant une catastrophe. Leur sensei lui donna enfin l'autorisation et il lui demanda que son camarade l'accompagne. Après une ultime recommandation, il put enfin sortir de la salle accompagner d'un Naruto, surprit et inquiet. Son visage était un vrai livre ouvert, impossible de ne pas deviner ce qu'il pensait. La tête un peu penchée sur le côté, de façon si mignonne, il devait se demander pourquoi le jeune prodige de sa promo avait demandé que lui, le plus nul du siècle de l'accompagner à l'infirmerie. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas vite comprendre.

Une fois certain que personne n'était dans le couloir, il s'arrêta net et commença les premiers signes de la technique secrète. Naruto qui était dans son dos ne vit pas ses gestes et crut qu'il faisait un malaise. Il tendit le bras pour lui toucher l'épaule ne put jamais terminer son geste. En effet, Sasuke avait fini ses gestes et avait enclenché la technique : le paralyseur de temps.

Autour de lui, tout devient gris et rien ne bougea. Le temps était totalement figé. Cette technique était interdite pour des raisons précises, durant tout le temps que la personne utiliserait cette paralysie, le temps réel ne s'écoulait pas. Ainsi, si le lanceur décidait de prendre trois heures, ces trois heures n'aurons jamais existé dans la réalité. Néanmoins, toutes les actions du lanceur auront un impacté direct dans la réalité. Un exemple tout bête : si on déplaçait une chaise de deux mètres durant la paralysie du temps, lorsque celui-ci reprendra son cours normal, cette chaise sera alors là où on l'a déplacé. Donc, celui qui regardait la chaise ne le verra plus au même endroit sans explication, ni mouvement qui prouverait qu'elle ait bougé. Vous comprenez le principe ? Très pratique hein, mais ultra-interdite. Car, à mauvais emploi, cette technique peut entraîner des morts et des catastrophes où personne ne peut intervenir.

Sasuke jubilait. Il y était parvenu et il avait Naruto pour lui pour de longues, longues heures avant de son bon vouloir mettre fin à tout cela et remettre le temps en place. Bien sure, une trop longue utilisation épuisait le chakra, il ne fallait donc pas y abuser. Mais l'occasion était trop bonne pour y penser. Le jeune Uchiwa prit alors dans ses bras Naruto figé, le bras tendu et les bouche ouverte, et le traîna dans une classe vide. Alors, il prit le temps de le déshabiller et de lécher, titiller chaque parcelle de peau qu'il trouvait. Il crut qu'il ne s'en lasserait jamais. Naruto avait la peau tellement douce. Il lassa son doigt traîné sur ses lèvres ouvertes, redessinant le contour avant de plonger trois doigts dans sa bouche et jouer avec sa langue. Ce n'était pas très cool de n'avoir aucune réaction, mais d'un autre côté, il n'y avait aucune résistance. De plus, sa langue était si chaude, c'était très agréable. Une fois sûr que ses doigts étaient bien humides, il les fit glisser tout le long du corps du plus jeune. Il s'imagina ses frissons et ses sursauts. Que c'était bon. Vraiment jouissif. Mais il était encore loin d'avoir terminé.

De son autre main, il prit son sexe déjà dressé et se caressa paresseusement. Il ne voulait pas venir trop vite. Il continua alors son manège un petit moment, puis ses doigts qui parcouraient librement le corps offert de Naruto, se glissèrent entre la fente de ses fesses. Il chercha doucement le petit orifice qui bientôt l'accueillera. Bien sur, il ne voulait pas que lorsque Naruto se "réveillera" aille mal, ce devait être ça première fois. Il était peut-être un pervers mais il n'était pas un salopard. Il voulait faire les choses bien. Alors il prépara longuement et amoureusement le petit blond. Il était commencé à avoir du mal à se retenir et ses coups devinrent plus brutaux sur son membre douloureux. Il fallait qu'il se libère. Alors, il tourna Naruto et lui plaça le ventre sur une table et écarta ses jambes. Alors qu'il pénétrait doucement le blond, il lécha la peau tendre de sa nuque et gémit de bien-être. Il était tellement étroit, tellement chaud. Il le sentait tout autour de lui. C'était vraiment trop bon. Il accéléra ses va et vient en même temps que sa respiration. Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir. Son attente l'avait rendu sensible et prêt à lâcher à tout instant. Il se libéra alors en Naruto avec un râle roque.

Soulagé, il se détacha du plus petit et lui lécha encore un peu la peau, laissant quelques suçons avant de le rhabiller sans chercher à enlever sa semence. Prit d'une envie subite en observant la bouche ouverte de Naruto, il glissa son membre en repos entre les deux fines lèvres du blond. Sasuke se laissa envahir par la douce chaleur et l'humidité de cette bouche si accueillante. Son sexe reprit vite de la vigueur et en encadrant la tête de son camarade, il donna de puissants coups de rein afin de sentir le fond de sa gorge. C'était extrêmement plaisant. Après s'être amusé à accélérer et à ralentir pour faire durer le plaisir, il se libéra une fois de plus en Naruto. Une fois satisfait, il remit Naruto là où il était avant d'arrêter le temps et se remit en position. Il avait hâte de voir son expression.

C'était la première fois qu'il utilisait cette technique en touchant quelqu'un. D'après ses recherches, cette personne devait ressentir tout ce qu'il lui a fait en même temps. C'était comme si on avait accumulé les effets pour les balancer au même moment. Donc, Naruto allait ressentir en une seconde ses caresses, ses baisers, sa préparation, sa saveur, sa grosseur, sa pénétration et sa libération. Il était déjà tout excité de voir ça.

Alors, Sasuke remit le temps en marche et ce qu'il vit ne le déçut pas.

Naruto poussa un cri plaintif et sensuel, les joues rouges et pencher en avant, laissant couler librement sa semence de sa bouche, telle une cascade. Il semblait comme vouloir reprendre sa respiration. En bon camarade, Sasuke voulut le secourir et il jouissait de la gêne et du manque de contrôle de Naruto. Ses jambes tremblaient et il n'arrivait pas à parler. Il semblait totalement désorienté et perdu dans les méandres du plaisir. Sasuke le vit cacher maladroitement son érection et une petite fuite dans son pantalon où il pouvait reconnaître la couleur de son plaisir. Avait-il dît qu'il ne lui avait pas remis son boxer ?

Gentleman, il prit Naruto par le bras et le mena délicatement à l'infirmerie. Quelle malchance pour le petit Uzumaki, l'infirmier était absent. Sasuke se proposa alors de l'aider et sans tenir compte de ses faibles protestations, il le déshabilla une fois de plus. Il cacha maladroitement son sourire lorsqu'il vit ses suçons et la peau rosie de blond. Il le nettoya soigneusement, en évitant les zones sensibles. La frustration de Naruto était palpable. Mais Sasuke était celui qui menait la dance, si Naruto quémandait plus, alors il sera celui qui décide. Il pourrait lui offrir tout le plaisir qu'il souhaitait mais seulement quand il le voudra. Après tout, il était le maître du temps, et Naruto allait être encore longtemps son insistant.

Oh oui, son addiction n'était pas prête de s'arrêter de sitôt.

* * *

 **Quelques années plus tard...**

Naruto se leva une fois de plus nu et... humide. Un cri d'extase s'échappa de sa gorge. Il se tordit dans tous les sens pour étendre se feu qui le brûlait de part et d'autre. Il se sentait à la fois rempli et vide. Quel étrange sentiment pour une personne vierge. Il s'était déjà touché lui-même plusieurs fois, quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait les garçons, mais jamais une telle sensation l'avait fait trembler. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Depuis l'accident avec Sasuke lors de leur dernière année d'école, un accident très embarrassant, il faisait son possible pour l'éviter et comprendre ses phénomènes. Il n'avait jamais essayé d'en parler à quelqu'un, c'était trop intime. Seul Sasuke semblait être au courant mais ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. De plus, il avait le sentiment que ça devait être gardé secret. Devenait-il fou ? Pour le moment non, mais si ça continuait, il allait être fou de désir dans des endroits pas toujours isolés.

Cette pensée le ramena à l'assemblée du nouvel Hokage. Alors que ce dernier faisait un discours aux villageois de Konoha, il avait la responsabilité de la sécurité avec Sasuke et trois autres ninjas. Il se rappela avoir salué son ancien camarade et de partir à l'opposer, pour ne pas voir ce petit sourire moqueur qui le poursuivait. C'était durant l'accident de fin d'année qu'il s'était rendu compte que Sasuke l'attirait. Et avec l'humiliation qu'il avait subie à l'infirmerie, il le fuyait comme la peste. Puis une fois qu'il lui avait tourné le dos, le désir, l'extase, l'odeur du sexe et l'excitation l'avait une fois de plus envahi. Il avait peiné à ne pas hurler tellement ce qu'il ressentait était puissant. Il avait fui l'assemblée et s'était écroulé dans une ruelle, le souffle court et un liquide blanchâtre qui sortait de lui, créant une petite flaque autour de ses fesses. Ça avait été la plus violente de ses crises. Il l'avait ressentit encore des jours durant avant qu'elle ne s'estompe. Il avait appris ce jour-là que Sasuke avait reçu une mission et devait s'absenter pour plusieurs mois.

Ce matin, une fois de plus, ce phénomène inexplicable s'était reproduit. Après avoir repris ses esprits, il ouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec Sasuke Uchiwa. Un cri d'horreur et de surprise lui échappa. Il voulut fuir et s'enfermer dans la salle de bain mais ses jambes le trahirent et Sasuke lui bloquait le passage. Pourquoi la mal chance s'acharnait-elle sur lui ? Il prit alors son courage à deux mains et releva la tête pour soutenir les yeux du brun. Ils ne dirent rien, Naruto trop plongé dans l'embarras et Sasuke semblait lui plonger dans ses pensées. Puis Naruto réalisa que son camarade était dans sa chambre. Pourquoi était-il là ? L'avait-il surpris ? Et si...

"Tu es enfin réveillé." La constatation neutre de Sasuke stoppa net Naruto dans sa réflexion.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il oubliait un élément... mais lequel ? Le ton de Sasuke le rendait septique et un brin triste. Il n'avait ni été méchant, ni moqueur. Alors qu'il fixait le brun intensément pour comprendre d'où venait la sensation qu'il lui manquait une pièce du puzzle, celui-ci releva la tête et étira ses lèvres formant un sourire cynique. Naruto souffla intérieurement de soulagement, il n'aimait pas quand Sasuke était si peu émotionnel avec lui. Replongeant dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas l'expression satisfaite de l'Uchiwa. En effet, le drap qui couvrait la taille de Naruto avait glissé, révélant ses fines courbes, presque féminines et ses longues jambes musclées par de nombreux exercices. Il avait grandi mais restait toujours plus petit que Sasuke. Ses exercices l'avaient sculpté le rendant délectable. Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus devant cette silhouette qu'il profanait si souvent. Mais ce qu'il fit vraiment rire Sasuke fut de voir son désir coulé sans aucune pudeur entre ses jambes. Il ne se lassait jamais de ce spectacle. Puis comme si Naruto avait lu ses pensées, il se couvrît avec le fin drap et rougît en tournant la tête.

Prit un peu de compassion pour le jeune Uzumaki, il lui tourna le dos et lui laissa reprendre ses esprits calmement. Après quelques minutes, interminables pour le brun, le plus petit s'exclama comme s'il avait trouvé une réponse à une question trop dure. Il avait enfin compris ce qu'il faisait là et pourquoi Sasuke était dans sa chambre, ou plutôt leur chambre. L'Hokage l'avait envoyé en mission avec Sasuke au Pays de l'Eau pour faire un repérage de Kiri, le village caché de la Brume. Il se trouvait actuellement à Uzushio, le village caché du Pays des Tourbillons, dans une petite auberge. Par manque de moyen, ils avaient dû prendre une chambre et la partager. Un fois que sa mission lui fut revenue et les circonstances de nouveau en tête, il se leva en vitesse et se jeta dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre.

Sasuke, qui l'avait regardé attentivement, avait une fois de plus compris ce qu'il se qui passait dans sa tête d'artichaut. Lorsque Naruto fut sous la douche, il soupira. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher, une fois de plus, de toucher Naruto. Son addiction à ce corps si délectable l'inquiétait un peu. Pourra-t-il s'en passer un jour ? Lors de son retour d'une mission exceptionnellement longue, il s'était jeté sur un Naruto endormit et innocemment roulé en manque avait été si fort qu'il lui avait fallu de nombreuses heures avant de se calmer. Le petit Naruto alors avait été incapable de bouger le lendemain et en bon camarade, il l'avait pansé avec toute la douceur qu'il possédait.

Non, jamais il ne pourra se lasser de Naruto. La jalousie le rongeait lorsque d'autres le toucher ou était simplement en sa compagnie. Bien sûr, il avait remarqué les coups d'œil qui se voulaient discrets de sa victime. Oserait-il pensé que Naruto avec de quelconques sentiments pour lui ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir la chose, Naruto était sortie de la salle de bain et une mission les attendait.

* * *

 **De retour à Komoha après la mission au Pays de l'Eau...**

La mission avait été un succès. Il avait eu plus qu'il ne s'y attendait. Naruto l'avait embrassé. Quand ? Pourquoi ? Tout était mélangé dans sa tête. Il se souvenait d'un combat contre les ninjas du Pays de l'Eau et d'être tombé dans l'eau. Il avait cru mourir noyer. Puis, une lumière l'avait ébloui. Non, ce n'était pas une lumière, c'était les cheveux dorés de Naruto. Son si adorable Naruto. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était dans ses bras et pourquoi le jeune Uzumaki pleurait. Puis, il l'avait embrassé en pleurant de joie. Il avait été si surprit qu'il pensât rêver. Jamais Naruto n'avait réagi ou pris l'initiative dans leurs ébats. Il était toujours figé... Sasuke pleura lui aussi mais pour une tout autre raison. Il ne voulait pas d'une poupée, il voulait Naruto, voir des réactions lorsqu'il le léchait, entendre ses cris quand il le pénétrait, le sentir jouir et son souffle contre lui.

Après avoir goûté à ce baiser, si innocent et bref, il en voulait encore. Mais cette fois, il ne paralysera pas le temps, il voulait Naruto actif et bien réel.

Ce dernier était dans sa chambre, la tête dans son oreiller pour tenter d'éteindre le feu présent sur ses joues. Il ne cessait de penser au baiser et à la réaction de Sasuke. Que doit-il faire ? Que doit-il dire ? Mais il ne put pas se lamenter plus que quelqu'un le retourna et lui donna un baiser qui le plongea dans les abysses du plaisir. Il ne lutta pas pour se libérer et se laissa faire, approfondissant lui-même l'échange. Quand le manque d'air se fit ressentir, il put enfin voir la personne qui l'avait attaqué de façon si plaisante. Il avait déjà reconnu son odeur, mais il voulait le voir.

Il croisa ses yeux noirs et si profonds. Le blond crut que Sasuke allait le dévorer tellement son regard reflétait sa soif, son désir. Mais il se laissa volontiers tomber dans ses bras. Il l'aimait. Il savait que les futures heures allaient être très humides et emplis de cris et des râles de plaisir. Il le voulait et Sasuke aussi. Il s'abandonna alors entièrement à lui et lui souffla le secret qu'il avait découvert quelques jours plus tôt.

"Je sais que c'était toi." Il ne fallut pas plus pour Sasuke pour comprendre qu'il avait été percer à jour. Mais peu importe, Naruto l'avait pardonné et l'avait accepté. Maintenant, il dut prendre ses responsabilités et assumer son choix car il allait abuser de lui jusqu'à l'épuisement total.

 **FIN**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! (^-^)


End file.
